


A Dyad in the Force

by Ironwoman18



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18
Summary: The Force moves in mysterious ways. This is a WI, where Ben survived at the end of Episode 9. Spoilers of Episode 9
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Dyad in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars character, I just use for entertainment and to kill boredom.

The Force moves in mysterious ways. This time bonding two people that were opposite. 

Rey, a girl training to be a Jedi, and Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order and the leader of a group of dark Force users called the Knights of Ren.

Rey had been training with Leia Organa after the dead of Luke Skywalker. And Kylo had been looking for the "dead" Emperor Palpatine, the Supreme leader of the Sith.

Both taking their different paths in the Force but little they know that, at some point, this mystical power will bring them together. 

Kylo could sense her duality and that she was too powerful for her own good, so he wanted her by his side. She could not understand why she felt the pull to the dark side. 

Until he told her... she was a Palpatine, a family member of the infamous Emperor. She did not want to believe it but deep inside she knew it. Just like him was the grandson of the powerful Darth Vader. Two families bond by the Force.

When she had the Sith wayfinder, he destroyed it and they had a fight. When she was about to lose against him, Leia reached him, the second person in the galaxy he loved and respected, his mother distracted him enough to break his concentration and allowed Rey to hold his sword and stabbed him.

It was not an instant dead, so she decided to try again this power she was still discovering. She placed her hand close to his wound and concentrate the Force on her hand.

She sent her power into him and the wound closed within seconds, also the scar on his face healed and disappeared. 

After that she left to Atch- To, doing what Jedi do best... going into exile. There Luke's Force ghost gave her an important lesson. Do not let your family name hunt you.

So she decided to fulfill her destiny and ended with the Emperor once and for all. Luke gave her his X-Wing and she led the Resistance to the Sith planet.

There after a long evil speech by Palpatine, she was about to kill him when Ben, no more Kylo just Ben, reached her.

They just need to look at each other and nod their head to understand what they need to do.

She was thankful to have a Leia's lightsaber so she handed him Luke's saber and they fought against their enemies, using the Force and keeping alive to reach the final boss, meanwhile the Resistence fleet was trying to stop the Sith fleet until Lando arrived with a much needed help.

Palpatine was furious and found out the power of the dyad in the Force so he decided to use their energy to restore his power and dispatched, after that, Vader's heritage.

Rey managed to contact with the Jedi of the past. They encouraged her and gave her the strength to fought Palpatine. 

At the end she used all her power to destroy her grandfather but it killed her in the process. 

Ben managed to returned to her and he could not feel her life force so he reached her, hold her and looked up at the sky

"Please don't let her die..." he looked at her "I... I don't want to lose her"

In that moment the Force ghost of Luke and Anakin reached them, even Leia's ghost appeared there "Hey kid" said Luke "let us help you with that"

"She brought balance to the Force and we could feel you two are important together so..." said Anakin.

The three Force ghost touched Rey and so did Ben. They closed their eyes and after some seconds the life force of Rey could be feel once again, not only by Ben but also Finn.

She was back. The Force Ghost left them. She opened her eyes and what she saw was Ben's face.

She smiled and managed to sit a little, her eyes never stop looking at him, she placed her hand on his cheek and whispered "Ben" then, without saying anything else, she kissed him.

It was a short kiss but fill of many feelings, she laid her forehead on his and they smiled and, he even laughed.

"Can we leave this place?" He asked her after they both stood up "go far away? Because I'm sure your friends up there will want to kill me"

"I'm sure too, but first I will need to get the Millennial Falcon back" she looked at him "we can meet somewhere else"

"Deal" he smiled and decided to kiss her again.

Then he left and she said "wait... where are we going to meet after I have the ship back?"

"The force will guide you" he smiled and left. She smiled back and went to the X-wing. 

She celebrated with her friends, she got her lightsaber and the Falcon. Now she will find him.

The Force took her to a planet she saw in visions. Not hers but Luke's and Ben's. The planet where Luke built his temple.

Ben returned there to rebuild what he destroyed so many years ago. They both see each other and smiled.

Ben and Rey will continue to explore their bond and will train a new generation of Jedi.

The Force moves in mysterious ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, it was not exactly what I wanted but I started to write this and it just flow. 
> 
> Comment and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
